The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
In communicating in a radio access network, a mobile terminal and a base station may communicate in a frequency band. Radio frequency bands may be regulated, for example, by the government. A frequency band may be licensed so that communication may occur in that band. Pursuant to the licensing of a frequency band, a mobile terminal and a base station may be configured to communicate in that frequency band.